Seis años y Un Día
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Seis años despues de la última batalla ¿Y el futuro ha sido como todos lo esperaban?


_.- Vandread no me pertenece; si así fuera, tengan por seguro que estos momentos estaríamos viendo un 3er Stage… _

* * *

_Warning! Lenguaje adulto y algunas escenas violentas._

_Seis años y un día_

_Capitulo 01: El comienzo_

El humo de las hogueras se elevaba al cielo, confundiéndose con su plomizo aspecto. Las nubes oscuras, viajaban de aquí para allá cruzando el firmamento, aprovechando lo poco que restaba del día.

Y el humo seguía ensalzándose como muestra inconfundible de que otro poblado acababa de ser asaltado e incendiado. Las vastas edificaciones, mudos testigos de piedra que pese a las llamas todavía quedaban de pie, permanecían allí consumiéndose como la patética excusa del presente turbio que vaticinaba un futuro aún peor.

El césped antes verde y hermoso, permanecía ahora seco y crujiente, pese a la estación en la que se hallaba. En algunos lugares daba paso a la tierra desnuda, que mostraba las cicatrices de una guerra pasada.

Una que en sus comienzos tenía mucho que ver con esta, pero que había terminado diferente. Con un futuro prometedor, donde todos -hombres y mujeres- pudieran vivir en paz como en la antigüedad…

Sin embargo, seis años habían pasado desde aquel entonces, y las cosas distaban mucho de aquel prometedor génesis. Lo que en un principio parecía ser algo certero y soñado, se convirtió rápidamente en confusión, dolor y caos.

El crepúsculo avanzaba, y quizás el cielo se compadeciera de aquellas paredes negras que seguían ardiendo. La naturaleza era lo único fiable en esos días, cuando a la mañana brillaba el sol, y de noche asomaba la luna. Porque ambos astros estaban ahí aunque no se los viera; aunque las nubes, la lluvia o la nieve cubrieran sus rostros, días después aparecerían en el cielo mostrando todo su esplendor. La naturaleza no fallaba. La naturaleza seguía un ciclo. No fallaba como los humanos…

El pasto amarillento cerca de la última construcción en llamas, crujió bajo unas débiles pisadas. Alguien cruzaba el claro corriendo. Se oía el jadeo bajo y desesperado de una persona, seguido de unos sonidos cortos y cada vez más lentos. Una muchacha. Y estaba cansada.

Tras ella, varias pisadas mas. Pisadas fuertes y potentes de hombre. Acompañada de risas y comentarios obscenos. Siguiendo su corta, agotada carrera entre el poblado ya casi extinto.

La joven gritó pidiendo socorro en aquel desolado paraje, quizás sabiendo de antemano que sus pedidos de ayuda quedarían sepultados en la nada, en esas paredes en llamas, en los arbustos retorcidos e inmóviles, que eran los únicos testigos de su cansancio y desesperación.

Y ellos seguían tras su huella.

Decidió no voltear a verlos pese al enorme agotamiento que sentía. La debilidad en sus piernas era insoportable, sus pies apenas se movían metidos en aquellos incómodos zapatos, y debido al sudor, su largo cabello azabache se adhería a su frente y mejillas impidiéndole ver el tortuoso camino frente a sus ojos.

Su suerte estaba echada. Había oído numerosas historias de lo que los hombres podían llegar a hacer a una mujer usando la fuerza. Y todas ellas hablaban de un brutal sometimiento haciendo acorde a la palabra violación.

Finalmente, el tacón de su calzado enganchó el ruedo de su vestido haciendo que trastabillara. Cayó de rodillas, suavizando el golpe con sus manos desnudas al chocar en la tierra. Dio una voltereta y quedó echada de espaldas, inmóvil. Jadeando, asustada. Una nube de polvo se elevó tras su caída.

Los pasos se aproximaron.

"Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí…" una voz gruesa habló. Una silueta alta y desgarbada ocupó su campo de visión seguida de tres figuras más.

"¡Una pequeña zorra perdida, jefe!" celebró otro en tanto se acercaba a verla.

Paralizada por algo similar al miedo, ella no atinó a hacer ningún movimiento por levantarse o defenderse.

"¿Una zorra, Dan?. No, es demasiado pequeña para ese termino…" un hombre rubio y grueso meneó la cabeza examinándola "Una joven dama, si. Doncella según creo"

"¡Oh, como me gustan!" el que habló al principio se relamió los labios de forma lujuriosa. Luego se giró al resto de los hombres "Yo seré el primero en bautizarla como se debe"

Los ojos color rubí de la muchacha se abrieron de golpe cuando el sujeto se arrodilló frente a ella, y el resto se ubicó junto a su cabeza, sujetándole bruscamente los brazos. El tipo rubio le pisó los cabellos terminando por inmovilizarla.

El que había respondido como jefe del grupo, extendió una mano sucia y le levantó el ruedo del vestido. Este se había teñido de barro tras la caía y estaba roto. Ella intentó patalear, soltando un grito en tanto las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus pupilas color fuego.

"Precioso…" murmuró el jefe recorriendo con dedos callosos la blanca y suave piel. Manoseando sus piernas delgadas y perfectas. Su aliento apestaba y todo él despedía un olor desagradable, denunciando su escaso aseo. En verdad todos olían así "Una sola vez no me bastará mi niña…" soltó una risotada sardónica y procedió a desabotonarse el pantalón. Los demas festejaron sus palabras, e incluso uno se tendió sobre ella y le lamió la mejilla sucia de polvo.

El sujeto ya con el pantalón bajo sus rodillas, terminó de rasgarle el vestido y le separó las piernas.

"¿Le cubro la boca, jefe?"

"No, quiero oírla gritar y retorcerse… Cuando sea tu turno puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"Jojo, directo y profundo jefe"

"Bien pequeña perra, ha llegado tu ho—"

Algo invisible surcó el aire frente a ellos, y tras un parpadeo el tipo se encontraba desparramado en el suelo. Algo parecido a una flecha le atravesaba la sien de lado a lado.

"¿Pero que demonios fue eso?"

"¡El jefe está muerto!"

"Vino de aquel lad—"

Otro sonido sibilante más, y el hombre rubio siguió la suerte del anterior. Los dos que quedaban se pusieron de pie, espalda con espalda olvidando a la muchacha, escaneando raudamente el campo seco, y los árboles desnudos que se erguían alrededor de ellos.

"No es de hombres usar la fuerza para someter al sexo débil" dijo una voz profunda, también masculina.

Los dos sujetos se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la derecha. En el fondo, se alzaba una alta silueta vestida de negro, habría pasado fácilmente la inspección de no ser por el ardiente fondo que se extendía tras su espalda, y que delineaba su forma esbelta. Era de alta estatura a juzgar por su figura. Delgado pero con una musculatura potente, sus rasgos fuertes no pasaban por alto pese al manto oscuro que lo cubría. Una figura más pequeña se encontraba junto a él, inmóvil.

Un arco largo se encontraba al ras del suelo, apoyado casi a la altura de su rodilla.

Ojos marrones era lo único visible del extraño frente a ellos. Ojos que permanecían casi ocultos por las sombras de la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?"

"¡Si quieres a la chica deberás esperar tu tur--!"

Sin titubear, el extraño sacó otra flecha de su aljaba y tras apuntar dejó al hombre tieso en el suelo, sin darle oportunidad de acabar lo que sea que iba a decir. El que quedaba, retrocedió asustado alzando las manos en un patético gesto.

"N-no me haga daño… Ellos me obligaron…"

La muchacha profirió una maldición entre dientes, y con un rápido movimiento de sus piernas, sujetó un pie del espantado sujeto y lo derribó fácilmente haciendo que quedara de boca al piso.

Dio un ágil salto en el aire y finalizó de pie sobre la espalda del caído. Sus vértebras hicieron un sonido crujiente y acabó.

La silueta vestida de negro se acercó a la chica con andar suave colgándose el arco a media espalda. La pequeña figura junto a él, se despegó del suelo y dio una pirueta en el aire siguiéndolo.

"¿Te encuentras bien…?" preguntó viéndola con una expresión azarosa luego de advertir el rostro amoratado del último hombre. Y ella continuaba parada tranquilamente sobre él.

"Estoy bien"

"¿No te hicieron daño?. ¿Qué hace una muchacha como tu sola en estas tierras?"

La joven se echó un mechón de cabello negro tras su hombro y se puso de puntas de pie como si estuviera bailando ballet, bajo sus zapatos mas huesos chirriaron como hojas secas. Levantó sus ojos color rubí hacia él y le sostuvo la vista de manera extraña "Mi hermana escapó antes que yo. Estaba buscándola"

"No deberías andar por aquí sola. Sujetos como esos abundan en este tipo de lugares. Te acompañaré"

Ella sonrió y bajó al suelo. Desvió la vista y la concentró en la pequeña figura silenciosa tras él. Un robot centinela, de esos que solían usarse en las viejas naves de ataque que ya no existían "Gracias"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Pía" tras limpiarse la mano en su vestido, ella se la extendió sin abandonar la sonrisa extraña.

Él la estrechó, y se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza revelando el atractivo semblante de un joven en sus tempranos veinte "Soy Hibiki"

--------------------------------

El bosque se extendía silencioso sobre ellos que conservaban tal quietud. Los primeros trazos de la noche habían llegado demasiado rápido pese a todo.

Pía demostraba una seguridad extrema en tanto caminaba por aquel paraje, no parecía muy asustada por los hechos recientes. Hibiki recordó a otras mujeres en idéntica situación, y el llanto histérico y nervioso que las precedía. La mayoría no lograba sobreponerse del trauma y acababa fácilmente con su existencia.

"Ella no parece muy traumatizada…"

La débil voz del robot lo sobresaltó. Se volvió a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada. Tras la última persecución no había dicho palabras. De hecho pensó que estaba roto.

"Es una mujer fuerte" respondió él dándole un vistazo furtivo a la muchacha en cuestión que caminaba silenciosamente frente a ellos.

"¡Por amor de Dios, es solo una niña Hibiki!" el robot gruñó por lo bajo y se asentó en su hombro.

"Tengo diecisiete" dijo ella de pronto girándose y viendo a ambos con una expresión incierta. Ladeó la cabeza, su cabello negro se perdió en la noche, su mirada escarlata se concentró en el pequeño robot "Puedes hablar, supongo que debes tener un nombre ¿no es así?"

"Pyoro"

"Mmhm… Lindo" Pía volvió la vista al frente "Pareces uno de esos robots que solían usarse en las antiguas naves de combate…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Hibiki le preguntó con curiosidad corriendo los mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre su ojo izquierdo. Que ella supiera un detalle como ese le causaba una sensación rara.

"Mi hermana me lo contó. Yo era muy pequeña para recordar… eso ocurrió hace seis años…"

"Es cierto" Pyoro afirmó "Pero no todos lo sabían"

Ella no contestó, siguió caminando con tranquilidad con las manos enlazadas tras su espalda. El vestido blanco que llevaba, era lo único visible de ella en la oscuridad que por fin había caído. La tela, pese a las manchas de barro denunciaba una calidad que solo se veía en la gente adinerada y de sociedad. Hibiki no sabia mucho de esas cosas, pero podía reconocer un mero trapo rustico, de la suavidad de algo hecho con seda. Y esa tela era seda.

Recordó algo más… el ligero roce de una falda en sus manos, la risa suave de una chica, ojos azules brillando frente a él… la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos…

Rechazó esos pensamientos y su mirada se endureció. Hacia mucho que había renunciado a eso. Con un gesto, levantó la capucha de su capa y se cubrió la cabeza.

Pyoro le dirigió una rápida mirada de soslayo.

"Tenía once años de edad en aquel entonces…" recalcó ella como si siguiera con el anterior tema de conversación. Rió débilmente "Ya ves, no era tan pequeña…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada"

Pyoro entrecerró los ojos y dijo, en un murmullo que solo el joven pudo oír "Pía es extraña…"

"Ya lo creo" soltó el aliento lentamente y observó el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza. Aquello le hizo recordar otra época, dentro de una enorme nave, y la infinita noche estrellada que solía estar presente las veinticuatro horas del día. Frunció los labios "Todas las mujeres son extrañas… ¿Has conocido alguna que no lo sea?"

Pyoro no contestó. Seguramente recordaba algo que no quería compartir con él.

"Debemos encontrar a Bart…" finalizó en cambio y como el adulto, centró su atención en el oscuro firmamento.

--------------------------------

Debían ser cerca de las dos o las tres de la madrugada. La luna brillaba casi entera en el cielo, y en el bosque reinaba un profundo silencio. El humo de la pequeña fogata entre los árboles agonizaba al no haber nadie cuidándola. Los dos sacos de dormir se encontraban inmóviles cerca del fuego. Sus ocupantes parecían dormir tranquilamente en aquel quieto escenario.

Una figura vestida de violeta observaba la escena desde lo alto de una roca en la ladera. La brisa nocturna desplegó la capa a su alrededor mostrando bajo la mortecina luz, las claras curvas de una mujer. De la capucha que cubría su cabeza se distinguieron por un segundo un par de pequeños puntos azulinos que relampaguearon al observar el campamento improvisado de allá abajo.

"¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?"

La pregunta iba dirigida a la alta silueta que estaba tras ella. Esta vestía un manto similar al suyo, solo que en un color gris. Su cabeza también estaba cubierta y vagamente se veían sus ojos de un siniestro tono de azul-grisáceo.

"Podrías acabar fácilmente con ellos"

Ella volvió a hablar viendo que la silueta se acercaba hacia si. Se detuvo a su lado, alta y esbelta. De líneas más enérgicas y firmes. Un hombre.

"Sería extremadamente fácil" respondió este con un monótono tono.

"Creí que deberíamos aprovechar cualquier situación…"

Él no contestó, siguió escaneando el área.

"¿Sientes remordimientos?"

La pregunta de ella lo tomó por sorpresa, se giró soltando una carcajada amarga. "¿Remordimientos?"

"Estas titubeando ante esta oportunidad… él solía ser tu amig--"

Él extendió la mano, una mano grande, y la sujetó del cuello. Ella soltó un respingo y un débil gemido.

"Deseo llevar a cabo todo el plan… Son muchos años que debo cobrarme… Hacerlo ahora sería una completa perdida de tiempo… También deseo vengarme de ella… ella es la causante…" suavizó la presión, y le quitó la capucha de un tirón, esta descansó tras sus hombros. Largo, larguísimo cabello rubio platinado se esparció en las sombras. El delicado rostro de una mujer de treinta y pico hizo su aparición "Además deseo que Hibiki sepa de manos de quien está muriendo…"

Los ojos azul cobalto de la mujer brillaron por un momento antes que la cabeza del extraño se inclinara ante ella y las sombras de su capucha cubrieran sus labios.

"Ella lo está guiando a una trampa" susurró tras el beso y en tanto sus rostros se mantenían cerca en la oscuridad.

"Lo sé" dijo él apoyando la cabeza de la mujer en su pecho "Y Hibiki aún no se ha dado cuenta…"

"Debemos evitar que se encuentren"

"Al contrario, Fanita. Eso es doblemente beneficioso para nosotros…"

--------------------------------

"¡Hibiki despierta!"

Él abrió los ojos tras la fastidiada voz de Pyoro. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando ignorar el cansancio y la falta de sueño que recorría su cuerpo. Se sentó en la bolsa de dormir y bostezó "¿Qué diablos te ocurre?"

"¡Pía…!. ¡Pía ha escapado!"

Se levantó de un salto, viendo el saco vacío cerca de las cenizas de la fogata. Se masajeó la cabeza.

"Quizás haya ido a algún sector entre los árboles…"

"¿Y porque va a alejarse de esa forma de nosotros?" Pyoro dio una voltereta en el aire.

"Huh… tal vez necesidades urgentes…"

"Ya he revisado todo el lugar. No hay rastros"

"Entonces, se fue voluntariamente"

Pyoro guardó silencio y se dejó caer algunos centímetros en el aire.

Hibiki se enderezó y levantó los brazos en alto estirándose. Los huesos de su espalda hicieron un débil crujido "Años durmiendo en el suelo y mis vértebras aún no se acostumbran…" observó el agradable sol de la mañana y cerró los ojos. Se giró al robot que no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico al respecto "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Pía se ha ido…"

"Ya te oí. ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?. Se fue por su propia decisión. Debe saber lo que hace"

Pyoro bajó la cabeza tristemente y dio otra media vuelta en el aire "Ella era extraña…"

"Con mas razón" Hibiki se inclinó y levantó su saco de dormir, sacudiéndolo del polvo. Luego tomó el otro saco vacío e hizo lo mismo, luego los dobló prolijamente y los metió en una mochila.

"Pero era una mujer…"

El joven dirigió una mirada ceñuda al robot en tanto acomodaba su capa negra sobre los hombros y se colgaba la mochila al hombro "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Conservó el silencio antes de decir con expresión triste "Nada…"

--------------------------------

Pyoro conservaba aquel mismo extraño silencio en tanto atravesaban el bosque. Hibiki sabía que debía estar pensando algo que sin duda no quería compartir con él. Y obviamente dicho tema tenía que ver precisamente con lo que el humano se había negado terminantemente a recordar y a hablar.

Confuso…

A veces deseaba no tener corazón. Debido a él se sentía hueco y extraño todo el tiempo. La repentina aparición y desaparición de Pía era una fehaciente prueba de ello. Por un lado sentía que era su deber protegerla, después de todo era todavía una niña que necesitaba ayuda, pero por el otro lado… su parte racional decía que no debía fiarse de nadie. Mucho menos de una mujer, por más inocente que fuera.

Las mujeres solo hacían daño.

Reprimió un suspiro y observó el camino que habían hecho con el ceño fruncido. Levantó la mano y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Al parecer Pyoro iba a seguir negándose a hablarle por un largo rato más.

Agilizó los pasos y concentró la vista en sus pesadas botas negras y en como quebraban la hojarasca del suelo.

"Hibiki alguien nos está siguiendo"

"Lo sé"

Pyoro se asentó en su hombro y recorrió los alrededores con su sensor.

"Ya no puedo sentirlo"

"Astuto…"

El robot guardó silencio otra vez. Hibiki estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien que?"

"Dime que es lo que te preocupa"

Pyoro bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y juntó las manos.

"Ella era agradable a pesar de todo…"

"¿Ella?. Asumo que te refieres a Pía"

Asintió "Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quien..."

"Todas las mujeres son iguales" no pudo evitar decir Hibiki con un dejo de amargura en la voz. Agradeció el tener la cabeza cubierta así el robot no podría ver como tensaba la mandíbula.

Pero este era muy perceptivo y podía advertir sus cambios de humor como si fuera él mismo.

"Como sea, debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Bart. Los rebeldes aún deben de tenerlo prisionero…"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" Pyoro murmuró y pareció que sus palabras se las llevara el viento. La capa del humano se sacudió tras ellos como una sombra "Bart no es hombre de rendirse fácilmente, a estas alturas debe de haber escapado"

Hibiki asintió. ¿Pero si era así, porque no había hecho contacto con él?

"Llegaremos al próximo poblado muy pronto. Quizás podamos comer algo si aún no lo han incendiado"

"¿Comer?. Los robots no pueden comer" agregó el joven y rió por lo bajo.

Pyoro lo miró de soslayo, con los ojos entrecerrados "Mi alimentación consiste en ver los pocos modales que tienes tú a la hora de engullir la comida…"

--------------------------------

Un grupo de gente lo miró por lo bajo a medida que entraba al pueblo, si es que a esa burda construcción podía llamársele así. Según el razonamiento del joven, aquellas casuchas se asemejaban más a establos donde amontonar animales de granja, que un sitio digno donde pudieran vivir personas.

Pese a su idea, una momentánea ola de decepción lo engulló por completo ¿Era por ese horrible presente por el que tanto había luchado tiempo atrás?. ¿Era este el 'futuro' que seguiría para su generación y las que vendrían?

Varios murmullos corrieron en tanto caminaba por la calle con Pyoro asentado en su hombro. Ignoró las miradas petulantes y los susurros y se concentró en seguir su camino.

Unos pasos potentes se oyeron detrás.

"Hey forastero" la voz grave de una mujer le erizó el cabello de la nuca. Él hubiera jurado que era un hombre ante la pesada consistencia de los pasos "En este pueblo tenemos la costumbre de conocer a las visitas"

Hibiki se giró con una inocente expresión en sus ojos marrones. Una hermosa mujer, algunos años mayor que él le dedicó una sonrisa fría. Tenía ojos negros, cabello castaño y a juzgar por su belleza, debía conseguir que los hombres le dedicasen una segunda ojeada. Parecía ser muy popular entre ellos.

"Señorita" inclinó levemente la cabeza, recordando los modales de educación que había aprendido a la fuerza tras los años de estudio y después de la primera gran guerra.

"¿De donde eres?" ella preguntó ignorando su saludo. Su voz era demasiado ruda para tratarse de alguien del sexo femenino. Se acercó a él a grandes zancadas para escudriñarlo más profundamente.

Él enrojeció un poco ante el descarado estudio "No procedo de ningún lugar en especial. Me dedico a viajar de un lugar a otro"

"¿Haciendo que?"

Hibiki le sostuvo la mirada. La de ella era oscura y penetrante "Busco a un amigo que fue raptado por los rebeldes"

La mujer apoyó las manos en las caderas. Vestía una amplia falda color marrón y una nívea y holgada blusa. Él advirtió de soslayo la empuñadura de una pequeña daga sujeta al cinturón de la falda. Sus cejas se arquearon con sorpresa.

"Todos aquí tomamos los recaudos necesarios…" él asintió "Sobretodo después de la muerte de cuatro hombres en el bosque, cerca del ultimo poblado destruido…Tres de ellos estaban atravesados con una sola certera flecha, el cuarto… tenía lacerados los huesos de la espalda…"

Hibiki le sostuvo la mirada, pese al nervioso estremecimiento de Pyoro que continuaba sentado en su hombro y que no había dicho nada.

"Dicen que fue una figura vestida de negro…" avanzó un paso hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Él no se amilanó "Como tu…"

"¿Esta culpándome de algo, señorita?" le sonrió.

"Por supuesto que no…" ella retrocedió "Es solo que corren interesantes historias con relación a este extraño encapuchado… Un hombre joven o un hombre viejo, nunca se ponen de acuerdo en el relato… acompañado de un arco y flechas, pese a la tecnología que todavía tenemos… luchando cuerpo a cuerpo cuando es necesario… Ocultando su rostro y hablando solo lo imprescindible… Algunos dicen que es un vengador, otros que está bajo el peso de una gran depresión y que ha hecho pacto con el demonio, y que ha perdido el juicio…También que posiblemente sea el hijo de un noble y que ha decidido declinar todos esos privilegios para vivir la vida de un delincuente…" ladeó la cabeza y lo miró profundamente otra vez "No se ha oído ninguna acción infame de su parte, siempre parece dispuesto a ayudar… No juega para ninguna causa, aunque nunca se sabe…"

Hibiki volvió a sonreír "Cuentos de niños, de viajeros aburridos…"

"Tal vez, solo tal vez" ella dio media vuelta y lo observó por ultima vez por sobre su hombro "Y bienvenido a Hope's Ville"

--------------------------------

"Eso estuvo cerca" Pyoro murmuró por lo bajo viendo al humano comer aquel plato de estofado.

Estaban sentados a una mesa de madera rústica. El lugar no era de grandes lujos, pero estaba limpio. Una bombilla de luz eléctrica desparramaba una suave luz dorada sobre ellos.

Hibiki revolvía la comida y daba bocados cortos. Con los años había aprendido a apreciar lo que comía, sobretodo cuando pasaban días sin que probara algún bocado.

"Pasaremos la noche aquí" dijo sin darle importancia a lo dicho por el robot.

Este lo miró por lo bajo "La señorita esa debe de haberte causado una gran impresión…"

Hibiki le dio una ojeada ceñuda y se concentró en masticar aquel trozo de carne.

"… y tu a ella también se la has causado… No había mas que ver la forma en que sus ojos negros te devoraban…"

"Cállate"

Pyoro se rió por lo bajo haciendo que varias personas de la posada lo miraran con interés. La mayoría de ellos tenía un especto siniestro y misterioso, y parecían nunca haber visto un robot como ese.

"Esta gente me causa escalofríos"

"Obviando el hecho de que no puedes tener escalofríos, robot, debo decir que tu a ellos les causas la misma sensación"

"Humanos, ñam"

Hibiki dejó la mitad de la comida y empujó el plato al centro de la mesa "La leyenda se extiende rápido…" dijo por fin haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho Pyoro al comienzo.

"¿Un vengador que ha hecho pacto con el demonio?. ¿Un demente?."

"Creo que tienen mucha imaginación" comentó divertido.

"Entre otras cosas, creo que debieras de dejar de hacerte el héroe… esa fama tuya nos va a llevar a la ruina…"

Hibiki bufó "Las personas suelen ser muy rápidas para inventar algo…"

"En esta época todos carecen de esperanza… supongo que deben crearse algo sobre lo cual aferrarse…"

El joven lo escuchó en silencio. Tenía razón. Él mismo había puesto sus esperanzas en hacerse fuerte, para no darse por vencido en ese mundo que parecía querer engullirlo en un mar de angustia.

"Y aunque suene irónico, tu pareces ser la salvación que estas personas esperan…"

--------------------------------

El golpe se oyó seguido de una explosión. ¿O fue al revés?

Repentinamente gritos y voces en llanto interrumpieron su sueño. Se sentó como un resorte, las manos apoyadas a los lados de aquel primer colchón en años…

Los gritos a su alrededor se multiplicaron, y los sonidos de gente corriendo, llamando, gritando…

Pyoro estaba a su lado viendo a través de las ventanas con pavor. Un vivo fulgor amarillo llegaba desde afuera y él sabia que este no era producto del día. Según las agujas del reloj, aún faltaban tres horas para el amanecer.

"¡Están incendiando el pueblo!"

Hibiki se puso de pie inmediatamente y se calzó las botas. Se cubrió con la capa y ocultó su cabeza tras la capucha. El hermoso arco de madera relucía en su mano.

"Vamos. Ellos nos necesitan"

--------------------------------

"Buen trabajo, cariño"

El hombre envuelto en el manto gris decía a la mujer de violeta junto a si. Ella tenía una mirada complacida en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

"Destruiremos todos y cada uno de los pueblos que se desafíen a hacer"

Las anaranjadas llamas llegaban a tocar el firmamento desde el lugar alto en el que estaban. Estaba amaneciendo, y parecía que el cielo se incendiaba con los colores que latían allá abajo consumiendo aquellas burdas paredes. Pese a los gritos que se oían, el espectáculo era hermoso; la tierra en llamas y el cielo haciendo acoplo de eso como un espejo.

El hombre abrazó a la mujer por la cintura, dio un último vistazo al color del cielo y se giró hacia la horda de hombres y mujeres que esperaba tras si.

"Falta poco, la hora se acerca. Debemos irnos"

El grito de afirmación que brotó de ellos, rugió en el aire como un trueno. Y luego silencio.

--------------------------------

Era imposible salvar algo, lo sabia.

Las lagrimas y el llanto se reproducían a montones a su alrededor. También el olor. Ese olor horrible, acre, que hacia que la garganta picara. Olor a carne quemada, a madera, a piedras. Era asqueroso.

Allá a un costado estaba la hermosa líder de cabellos castaños cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Hibiki sintió pena por ella, y por toda esa gente que quedaba viva y no disponía de un lugar donde asentarse.

Cerró los ojos y se ordenó no infiltrase en eso. Había sido su regla desde un comienzo, no entrometerse en los problemas de nadie, por más duros y dramáticos que fueran. Mucho menos en los de una mujer. Sonaba rudo y desalmado, pero entendía que era lo mejor.

Y gracias a esa regla había sobrevivido a lo largo de esos años.

"Lo siento" murmuró en dirección a un anciano que miraba con ojos desorbitados como la pared que debió ser de su propia casa se desmoronaba en medio de chispazos anaranjados y ceniza.

"No debes disculparte, jovencito" este le sonrió y por un momento Hibiki sintió que estaba viendo los compasivos ojos de su abuelo "Has hecho lo posible por mantener este inmundo barrio en su lugar…"

Él apretó los puños débilmente. Asintió la cabeza hacia un lado en una profunda reverencia y entró a caminar hacia el bosque. Apenas se adentró entre los pinos, se quitó la capucha.

Atrás quedaban el llanto y la desolación. Otro pueblo que desaparecía. Otra luz de esperanza que se extinguía. ¿Cuánto tiempo más continuarían las cosas de aquel modo?

La gente moría, las niñas y las mujeres eran violadas, y por todos lados reinaba el caos y la confusión… La ayuda, la bendita ayuda que parecía no querer llegar nunca ¿donde estaba?

'_Malditos rebeldes…' _pensó viendo con la mandíbula tensa los últimos trazos del incendio. El humo elevándose al cielo _'Malditos sean por todo…'_ cerró los ojos.

"Se como te sientes" Pyoro habló por fin. Estaba en el aire frente a él con las manos tras la espalda.

"¿Este es el futuro por el que tanto luchamos años atrás?"

"Las cosas no han salido como esperabas"

"Nada ha sido como yo esperaba…" dijo con amargura "Nada…"

Pyoro asintió "Sin embargo no te diste por vencido en aquel entonces…"

"No. Tenía algo que demostrarme a mi mismo"

"Ahora es igual ¿Qué no lo ves?. Debes seguir luchando por lo que crees"

"Ya no sé si creo en algo. Las personas en las que confiaba acabaron por traicionarme…"

Pyoro guardó silencio.

"¿Para que sirve luchar por un futuro así?"

"Tu pequeño robot tiene razón, sabes?"

Una tercera voz se oyó tras ellos, entre los árboles. Una voz suave y femenina. Hibiki se giró con la mano en su arco, listo para apuntar y disparar en menos de un segundo. La muchacha de cabello negro y ojos rubí estaba sentada en el césped ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí?

"¡Pía!" Pyoro celebró su aparición saltando hacia ella.

"Hey" ella le sonrió y se giró hacia el joven "Una generación entera ha luchado por tener esta Tierra donde comenzar de nuevo ¿y tú te das por vencido tan fácilmente?"

"Eres muy joven para saber de lo que estábamos hablando"

Ella meneó la cabeza "Mira a tu alrededor y dime lo que ves. Según la antigua leyenda, hombres y mujeres de antaño no tenían este aire para respirar, no conocían el sol, ni lo que era el invierno… ¿Ahora que tenemos este planeta quieres rendirte por un grupo de personas estupidas que no sabe lo que hace?"

Él no contestó. Bajó la cabeza, y observó el polvo suelto a sus pies. El perfumado césped que se extendía hasta donde pudiera llegar la vista.

Levantó la mirada y ella estaba sonriéndole. Le pareció extraño, esta vez la curva de sus labios era genuina, y si veía muy bonita haciéndolo.

"Tienes razón" concedió por fin con voz suave. Observó el cielo azul sobre su cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

"Alguien está siguiéndonos…" Pyoro dijo en un murmullo "Desde ayer en el bosque"

"Pía" dijo Hibiki haciendo un gesto hacia la nombrada.

"No, no ha sido ella"

"Extraño"

"Si…"

La joven puso cara de interrogación.

"Es cierto ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Encontré a mi hermana" cruzó los brazos tras la espalda y dio un paso "Lamento haber desaparecido sin despedirme. De hecho, he vuelto a saludar como se debe"

"¿Vas a irte otra vez?"

"Mi misión ya está hecha…"

Los ojos de Pyoro se agrandaron "¿Misión?"

La hojarasca crujió detrás de ellos, y un hombre alto y robusto hizo su aparición. Debía medir más de dos metros, según cálculos de Hibiki. Tenía el rostro manchado de lodo al igual que el gastado pantalón que usaba. Y una cortada en la mejilla que todavía parecía estar cicatrizando.

"Así que aquí te habías escondido, perra" dijo en un tono de voz furioso. Las manos hechas puños a sus costados.

Pía soltó un suspiro resignado y se levantó, dio un vistazo aburrido al cielo azul antes de sonreír de forma irónica.

"Hola otra vez grandulón"

"Maldita perra, una vez que acabe contigo no te quedaran ganas de sonreír" avanzó un paso, al parecer ignorando a Hibiki, cuya mirada ensombrecía cada vez más "Tú y tu amiguito van a pagar lo que hicieron ayer"

"Oh, te refieres a esos cuatro sujetos que murieron por no saber como sujetar su… cerebro?"

Ella soltó una carcajada, y el hombre enfureció el doble. Soltó un gruñido potente, semejante a un bufido y se lanzó hacia la chica con el puño en alto. Pía cerró los ojos alzando las manos en el aire, aún sonriendo.

Hibiki lo frenó cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Lo había tomado del brazo, parándolo en seco pese a que el hombre pesaba el doble que él. Se mantuvo quieto y erguido, en tanto este se retorcía.

"Personalmente no suelo meterme en este tipo de encuentros… pero hablamos de una mujer aquí… A mi pesar, no dejaré que le toques un pelo…"

Aquello pareció divertir al grandulón, se rió histéricamente "Está bien, pequeño" miró por sobre el hombro a la delgada silueta de la muchacha "Cuando acabe con él, seguiré contigo. Terminaré lo que el inútil grupo de Mike no fue capaz de hacer… y lo haré de todas las formas posibles…"

"Estaré esperando con ansias"

Ella rió alegremente y Pyoro alzó una ceja en su dirección.

--------------------------------

Había sido rápido.

Hibiki no se movía mucho, pero cada vez que lo hacia, el alto sujeto terminaba de bruces en el suelo levantando una lluvia de hojas a su alrededor. Al cuarto o quinto intento se notaba que estaba cansado, por más golpe certero que diera, recibía otro que terminaba con él mordiendo el polvo.

Hibiki conservaba su característico silencio. La capucha en su cabeza cubría su rostro, pero con algunos movimientos, el sol lo iluminaba por segundos enseñando su expresión seria y apática.

Los ojos de Pía refulgían de completa admiración. Su suave mirada recorría las líneas enérgicas que se adivinaban bajo el negro manto, que flotaba tras él como una sombra en movimiento.

Finalmente, el joven tomó al otro de los hombros, y usándolo como impulsor dio un salto en el aire, y antes de que este pudiera darse la vuelta a buscar donde había caído, Hibiki le torció el cuello, desnucándolo. El grandulón cayó al suelo con tanto estrépito como debió de haberlo hecho Goliat ante David. Mas hojas celebraron su victoria arremolinándose a su alrededor. Un charco de sangre amarronada comenzó a formarse debajo del cuerpo.

El joven soltó un suspiro y se tomó el hombro "Maldición" farfulló por lo bajo al sentir un escozor, y se quitó la capucha. Su corto cabello negro se alborotó un poco tras el brusco gesto.

El sonido de alguien aplaudiendo se oyó rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había quedado tras aquello.

Hibiki se giró observando a Pía cuyas manos estaban inmóviles, entrelazadas sobre su falda. Pyoro estaba junto a ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

El sonido se repetía y de repente tuvo un extraño escalofrío. Se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta encontrar a una persona vestida y encapuchada en una capa similar a la suya solo que esta era de un azul muy conocido…

La persona en cuestión estaba recostada contra uno de los altos árboles que los rodeaban, sus manos salían de de debajo del manto para aplaudir casi con desgana. Sus ojos se agudizaron contemplando con detenimiento la delgada figura. Una mujer.

"Veo que las leyendas no se han equivocado en absoluto"

Esa voz. Hibiki sintió una amarga sensación recorriéndolo, seguida de otra que finalizó antes de que pudiera definir que era. No, no podía ser verdad.

"¿Y quien eres tu para hacer esa observación?" preguntó con suavidad.

En vez de contestarle, ella se aproximó a él a paso lento. Grandes ojos azul-cielo comenzaron a hacerse visibles dentro de las sombras de su capucha. Ojos fijos completamente en él. Abruptamente ella saltó hacia adelante tomándolo de los hombros. La acción fue tan brusca que él no estuvo ni remotamente preparado para lo que ella hizo después.

Lo besó.

Pero no fue un beso de amor. No. Sus labios solían ser muy suaves en el pasado, pero ahora presionaban los suyos de un modo violento. Como un castigo.

Hibiki se alejó de ella sin mostrar reacción. Se llevó el reverso de la mano a la boca, en tanto la agria sensación volvía a recorrerlo. Algo que pensó había olvidado, pero que llameó otra vez unos segundos antes de convertirse en odio.

Los ojos azules lo observaron unos segundos más, antes de que alzara las manos y descubriera su cabeza "Tú sabes quien soy"

Largo, larguísimo cabello rojo se desparramó en todas las direcciones al compás del viento enmarcando un agraciado y pálido rostro.

Y entonces el dolor se hizo tan potente que le cortó la respiración por algunos segundos. Su mirada se endureció y se ordenó mantener cualquier emoción dentro de él.

"Dita Liebely"

--------------------------------

_Continuará_

_Nota:_

_Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic!. Sé que las cosas pudieron resultar extrañas en este primer capitulo, pero conforme avance la historia todas las dudas serán resueltas. Por cierto, aquellos fanáticos del romance (como yop! n.n) tendrán su cuota a montones a medida que avance este fic._

_Bueno he pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia leyendo 'Robin Hood', 'Los tigres de la Malasia' y 'El príncipe valiente'. De hecho he releído varios de ellos antes de adentrarme a escribir esto n.n. Jejeje, así que nadie vuelva a decirme que a una chica no pueda gustarle la aventura :) Y por cierto, sean buenos conmigo respecto a mi narración, ya que es el 1er fic que escribo en este tipo y las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte hoy x.x También, no esperen que abunde en los insultos 'altos' soy una chica y realmente las malas palabras no entran en mi vocabulario, quienes me conocen así lo saben, por lo que mis insultos parecerán 'suaves' para la mayoría, pero entiéndanme ok?_

_En fin, comentarios e ideas se agradecen! Cuídense mucho!_

_L' Fleur Noir_

_Gracias y re-contra re-gracias a AS por permitirme usar su magnifica idea para este fic!. Thank you very much:D_

_Adicional:_

_-.Fanita aparece en la primera temporada, es la líder de Anpathos. El planeta de agua, recuerdan?. En el capitulo 9 donde Jura y Hibiki se fusionan por primera vez._

* * *

_Basado en la idea de AS. Usada con permiso._


End file.
